


Summer Night of Love

by Ira94



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Moobs, belly button sex, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After the events at Kuoh Academy, Issei plays host to Rias's brother Sirzechs, and allows the devil king to sleep in his room. Unaware that the older brother of Rias has a plan for the young dragon, Sirzechs plans to express his gratitude as well as his secret feelings for Issei Hyoudou.





	Summer Night of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first Highschool DXD story, as well as the first gay pairing of Issei and Sirzechs. There needs to be more yaoi Highschool DXD stories, especially Issei x male harem stories.

**Summer** **Night of Love.**

To say that everything's been a little, hectic for Issei Hyoudou would be putting it mildly. Having being killed by Raynare, and revived by Rias and becoming her pawn, Issei's life has been nothing but adventure, danger, romance and most of all big and beautiful boobies. However an event that will occur tonight, will forever change his life.

After the events at the school pool, and almost getting killed by Rias and the girls from having discovered him with Xenovia who attempted to make a baby with him, Issei had to play host for Rias's brother; Sirzechs Lucifer leader of the devils, having told them about the location of the meeting place for the three factions.

When Sirzechs and his queen Grayfia had been brought to his home, Sirzechs instisted that he spends the night in Issei's room, much to Rias's dismay and disappointment. And after sharing a few words with each other, both Issei and Sirzechs fell asleep. However, the devil king had other plans for tonight.

Sirzechs waited at the very moment for the young boy to fall asleep, and as soon as he heard him snoring, he began to put his plan into action. You see when Issei showed up during the wedding between Rias and Rizer, Sirzechs was very impressed by Issei and his boldness for wanting to face Rizer again. Some might even say, it made his heart race when he saw Issei fighting.

For awhile now, Sirzechs had been watching Issei, from one of his spies, and everytime Sirzechs saw the little dragon, he would seem to blush at seeing such a young, handsome and cute human.

Even though he's married to Grayfia and has a son, Sirzechs was a bisexual, so he loves bot women _and_ men. And he was gonna have some fun with Issei tonight. The devil king placed a barrier over the whole room, so no one could get in or hear them. Meaning he has his little sister's pawn, all to himself.

Sirzechs quietly went over to Issei, admiring his sleeping form. He gently placed his hand on Issei's cheek and slowly traced his thumb over the boy's lips. " Such a beautiful face." Slowly he lowered himself over Issei's face, gently opened the boy's mouth, and drove his tounge into Issei's mouth. Giving the boy a kiss.

Sirzechs moaned a little, enjoying the taste of the young boy's lips. He fel himself getting hard and stroke his cock. The red haired king removed himself from Issei, causing the boy to moan in disappointment, making him think it was Rias who kissed him. Sirzechs them unbuttoned his sleep shirt and took it off, revealing his lean body.

Then he pulled the blanket off Issei, eying the buldge forming in his pants. Sirzechs lightly chuckled. " Well, I see someone's excited tonight." Then he pulled off Issei's pants and gently pulls the underwear, revealing his 13 inch cock. This made Sirzechs lightly giggle. " What a cute little cock." Then he brings it to his mouth, and licks the head.

Issei moaned in his sleep, unaware that Sirzechs had just engulfed his cock and proceeded to give him a blowjob, he lightly thrusts his hips, which made Sirzechs go a little faster. Sirzechs felt pre leaking from the boy's cock, and caressed Issei's balls so he can taste his cum. Then Issei's eyes fluttered open, until he saw the ceiling of his room. ' _Huh? What's this wet feeling? It feels so good._ ' He looks down and his eyes snapped wide open. ' _What the hell!?_ ' He saw Sirzech's blue-green eyes staring back at him, as he was sucking away at his cock. " S-Sirzech?! What"re you doing?" He exclaimed.

The red haired king removed himself from hic dick, and grinned. " Oh, hey Issei, didn't realize you'd wake up this soon." He said to the pawn.

" I don't care about that, just what the hell are you doing!" He demanded before covering his mouth, worried that his yelling might awaken Rias and Asia and barge right into his room, catching him and Sirzechs in the position they're in.

" Don't worry Issei, I placed a sound proof barrier in the room, no one can hear us or even come in for the matter." He told him. " As for what I'm doing, I'm giving you your first blowjob." Then he went back to sucking his cock again, making Issei feel stiff.

" B-But I'm not into guys, and besides I'm with Rias and plus you're married, right?"

Sirzechs stopped and pulled himself off again. " That maybe be true, however what you don't know is, that I like both girls and boys. Ever since I saw you barging in and saving Rias, I just couldn't stop thinking about you Issei, your boldness and loyalty to your friends just made me yearn for you even more."

Issei only stared at the red head in stunned silence, Sirzechs had a crush on him? That was a first, however never once did Issei look into the sam sex as he was more preoccupied with girls and their boobs, but some girls at school, often seemed to think of him and Kiba as a potential couple, since he's been hanging around with him after joing the occult club.

" Also." Sirzechs spoke out, getting the boy's attention. " I have a _little_ secret, that even Rias doesn't know." the devil king stood up, and started glowing. Right then and there, Isse saw Sirzechs body changing, and what he saw made his jaw drop. Sirzechs's once lean body had vanished, and was replaced with layers of fat. His body was expanding with fatty rolls of flesh, his belly expanding till it was hanging over his waist, his arms bulged into lumpy flesh pillows, his sleep pants were torn apart as his thighs and ass became so big they were like massive bean bags. But what really made Issei's heart skipped a beat, is Srizech's once flat pecs had grown and expanded into massive moobs, a lot bigger than Rias's and Akeno's boobs!

The glow around Sirzechs had finally stopped, and the devil king opened his eyes, and smiled to the awestruck Issei. The brown haired teen was stunned completely, seeing the devil king, Rias's older brother suddenly becoming so fat in just a minute. " W-W-W-What the hell?" Issei stuttered trying to find words to this scene.

" Surprised? I knew you would be." Sirzech said with the smile still on his lightly chubby face. " See, this is my secret that I've kept hidden over the years." Sirzech then sat down on his massive butt, causing his flesh to jiggle like jelly, and his moobs slapping against his skin, which made Issei blush. " You see Issei, I was born as a rather plump child, as the years went by I was just trying to cope with my weight, that and all the eating I've done which added more pounds to me." He explained while rubbing his belly.

" However my mother was concerned with my figure, and made several attempts to help me loose all this fat. But it was to no avail. So we tried a spell that would shrink my flesh, into what you saw before. No one, not even Rias, Grayfia or anyone else knows about my fat, just me and my parents." Sirzechs finished while leaning closer to Issei, which made the boy lean back as his eyes went from Sirzech's eyes to his massive moobs. " And now, so do you."

" But if you kept it all a secret even from Rias, then why show me all of a sudden?" Issei asked, feeling confused as to why Sirzechs would reveal his carefully guarded secret to his sister's pawn. Sirzechs smiled and started to run his fingers through Issei's hair, making the boy nervous from the look in his eye. " Like I told you before Issei, I was impressed by your boldness and loyalty to my sister, had really turned me on." He leaned so close he cornered Issei against the wall, with no way to escape as the devil king held the boy's face. " Too bad I wasn't the one who found you and brought you back to life. I would've shown you a very good time."

Then before Issei could speak, Sirzech capture him in another kiss. Issei's eyes were wide as dinner plates, as he felt Sirzech's tongue play with his. Sirzechs moaned into Issei's mouth, his hands gently rubbing the boy's face his moobs smashing against Issei's chest, which made his cock become hard again. Soon Sirzechs broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between him and Issei.

Sirzechs smiled at the dazed look on Issei's face, then he had an idea. If Issei loved boobs so much perhaps he should let Issei play with his moobs, so he brought the boy close to his chest, and let him lay his head on his moobs. Issei snapped out of his daze, feeling the warm fleshy mounds on his face, and looked up to see the loving gentle smile on Sirzechs's face. Issei felt his heart hammering in his chest, while feeling the red head stroking his hair and face lovingly.

Issei took a deep breath and asked. " Sirzechs, exactly with all this weight. How much do you weigh, really?"

Sirzechs merely giggled. " Well since you asked, I weigh exactly 675 pounds." He cupped Issei's face staring deeply into his eyes. " And the best part is, the more I eat, the more weight I gain despite my skinny image."

This made Issei blush heavily, even though he prefers girls, for some reason just hearing this and imagining a bigger and fatter version of Sirzechs, made him feel very horny. Looking at Sirzechs's moobs, he could feel just how soft they were, they were almost like women's boobs, but a little firm and softer than their boobs. He turned back to Sirzechs as if asking if he could play or even suck on them.

Sirzechs knew what he wanted, and nodded.

Issei took a shuddered breath, brought the devil king's left moob up to his mouth, and slowly placed the teat in his mouth. Sirzechs sighed, a blush forming on his face while Issei was suckling on his nipple. He held the boy in place, enjoying how he was rolling and twirling his tongue over his tit. " Oh yes, that's it right there baby boy." Sirzechs moaned stroking Issei's head. Issei felt like he was in heaven, even though he's buried his face in Rias's cleavage before, he's never had the chance to suck on her nipples.

But now, here he is sucking on someone's boobs, and it had to be Sirzechs of all people. And yet he didn't find it repulsive or anything, in fact it felt nice.

Issei was rubbing himself on Sirzechs's blubbery body, stroking, rubbing and grabbing onto his doughy body. Sirzechs felt that Issei would do better without his clothes, so with a snap of his fingers all of Issei's clothes vanished, leaving him completely naked and feeling the warm and fat flesh againts his thin body. Issei then buried his face in between Sirzechs's moobs while barely wrapping his arms, around the king's fat body. The pawn moaned loving the feeling of these two massive moobies, as he felt Sirzechs pushing both fleshy orbs against his head. " You like that, Issei?" He asked.

Issei removed his face from the valley of Sirzechs's cleavage, and slowly nodded. " Yes. I don't know why, but I can't help but love every bit of it."

Sirzechs smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. " Then go ahead, these massive moobs are all yours."

Issei then started licking around the red head's moobs, then went lower while trailing his tongue on the flabby belly, until he reached the belly button. Issei kissed the button and drove his tongue inside. Sirzechs shivered in pleasure as the pawn was making out with his belly button. Issei stopped, stood up and brought the tip of his cock and placed it at the entrance. Issei looked at Sirzechs, asking for permission which the king nodded smiling at him. Issei then pushed his cock into the belly button, causing him and Sirzechs to moan loudly.

" Holy shit! It's so tight!" Issei grunted as he began to thrust his hips, while holding onto the devil king's jiggling flesh.

" And you're so big, Issei!" Sirzechs moaned holding onto the boy's shoulders as his moobs lightly slapped his skin.

Issei continued thrusting himself in Sirzechs's belly button, trying to get used to his first time at sex. He started at the two fleshy orbs again, as they shook and waved at him. As if to tantalize him, he then went and buried his face in between them again, kissing the valley. " Moobies, moobies, moobies!" He chanted as he now has a love for both boobs and moobs.

Sirzechs moaned and panted as he felt Issei thrusting faster, he held the boy close to his meaty body. He brought Issei's face out of his moobs, and placed another kiss on his lips, this time Issei accepted it and kissed him back. A few minutes later, Issei exploded filling the devil king's belly button with his seed. They both moaned in the kiss and separated, allowing Issei to fall onto his bed panting, as his cock squirted a few drops of his cum. Sirzechs scooped some of the leaking cum, and brought it to his mouth. He moaned at the salty flavor of the boy's cum, a blush formed on his face as he licked his fingers slowly, savoring the taste.

" Not bad, baby boy." Sirzechs commented. " If you keep this up, perhaps you might have a chance with my sister if you have this delicious tasting cum."

Issei was about to get up, but Sirzechs gently pushed him back down, and spreads the boy's legs open. " But before she even thinks, of getting your virginity." The devil king pulls his belly up, revealing his hard 16 inch long cock. " I wanna be the one, who takes your _anal_ virginity. That is, if you want it of course."

Issei at first was a little scared, not sure if he could take something that big, but Sirzechs did give him the option of not wanting to continue. Plus if he did good, he might have the chance to have sex with Rias in the future, and hopefully have sex with Sirzechs again. So he nodded. " Just, please be gentle." He shyly told him feeling like a girl, asking her lover to be gentle on their first time of sex.

" Don't worry. I will." To help him calm down, Sirzechs kissed Issei again to put him at ease.

Sirzechs slowly pushed his cock in, forcing Issei's ass to stretch wide open. The pawn groaned into the kiss in pain, but Sirzechs's flabby body acting like a blanket, had made him relax feeling the warmth of the devil king's flesh. They stayed like this for a minute or so, trying to let Issei get used to having a cock in his ass. Sirzechs broke the kiss and smiled down at the boy.

" You ok there, Issei?"

" Y-Yeah, it's just so damn big!" He grunted as his inside were constricting around the red head's dick.

Sirzechs stroke the boy's face. " And you're so tight, a lot tighter than any ass I've ever fucked."

Soon Sirzechs started to move, going in slow motions to let Issei's insides get accustomed to him. Iseei was breathing lightly as Rias's brother was going in and out of him, he felt his fatty rolls moving with the rocking motion Sirzechs was doing, and grabbed the two moobs snd suckled on them again.

The fat king was beginning to increase his pace, which rocked the bed beneath them. Both Issei and Sirzechs were moaning loudly in the room, thanks to Sirzechs's spell no one will be able to hear them, the sounds of flabby skin smacking the young pawn was heard as well, as the red head's body was shaking like an earthquake. " Oh big bro, you're so fat and beautiful." Issei breathed as he wrapped his legs around the fat king as best he could.

" And you're so thin and cute, baby boy." Sirzechs commented while holding Issei's head closer to his bust.

Sirzechs was increasing his speed, feeling like he was gonna loos his mind. " Issei, I-I'm gonna cum!"

" Than do it, spray inside me you big beautful basard!"

Afew a few thrusts Sirzechs exploded, firing strings of his seed deep inside Issei. They both howled in ecstasy holding onto each other like life lines, eventually it was over. They were covered in sweat, panting like bitches in heat as they held one another. ' _Holy shit. My first time having sex, and I did it with a guy. And yet I actually enjoyed it. I hope I get to have sex with Rias, someday._ ' Iseei turned to Sirzechs who smiled at the boob loving pawn, Issei then went over and kissed Sirzechs which he returned.

Sirzechs rolled over covering Issei in his meaty blanket, which he didn't mind. After the kiss Issei snuggled into Sirzechs's embrace listening his heart beat. " Hey big bro?"

" Yeah Ise?"

" Does Rias know that, you're..."

Sirzechs giggled. " Yes, she onows I'm a bisexual. And so does Grayfia, why else would Rias feel hesitant to let me sleep with you."

This made Iseei feel at ease, at least he won't be in trouble with her.

" Also, by next week I'll be having Grayfia bring you to me, for another round of passionate love." Sirzechs then leaned closer staring deeply into Issei's light brown eyes. " Plus, this big, fat and beautiful form of mine is for you, and you alone baby boy." He purred before capturing Issei's lips in another kiss for one last time. Then they held each other and had fallen asleep, forgoing the blankets as they used each other's body heat to keep warm.

**One week later.**

It was a Saturday afternoon in Kuoh Academy, and with summer break on everyone was just relaxing at home. While Issei was with Rias and her peerage in the Occult club, having done some various tasks and other things, and fortunately nothing bad had happened, not yet anyway. As they were relaxing in the room a white magical circle appeared, they all turned and saw that it was Grayfia who had arrived into their club. The queen of Sirzechs bowed before them. " Good afternoon, lady Rias. I am here to inform you that, your brother requests Issei's presence for a 'special' assignment."

Rias was a little conflicted, knowing what her brother really wanted with Isse, but he did promised to have Issei for at least once every summer and winter. So she reluctantly nodded. Issei was happy on the inside, he was going to see Sirzechs again, and all his fatty goodness that he missed so. Just before he got up to go with Grayfia, Rias walked over and brought him into a hug. " Just don't forget who your king is, ok Issei?" She said into his ear.

Issei gave her an assuring smile and nodded. " Don't worry, no matter what you'll always be my king Rias." This put her at ease and smiled back at him.

With that little goodbye, Issei stood next to Grayfia and soon vanished from their sight. Issei suddenly found himself outside of a building that almost looked like a hotel. " This is Sirzechs's private summer home, he often uses it whenever summer arrives." She told him. Then she led him inside the house, the inside was very big and was extremely beautiful to boot, lounge couches, bars, a kitchen and dinning room, even an indoor pool as well.

Soon they arrived to see two large double doors. " Lord Sirzechs is inside waiting for you. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Issei Hyoudou." Grayfia said before vanishing into the magic circle.

Issei took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle and opened it. Inside the room it was a little dim, barely any light inside the room except for several candles everywhere. At the very back of the room was a large extra king sized bed with curtains around it, and from what Issei saw beside the bed were several trays and carts that were empty of food, which could only mean."

" Hello again, Issei."

There Issei's heart almost stopped as a much bigger, and fatter looking Sirzechs was seen behind the curtain, it moved itself revealing the devil king and all his naked, fatty glory. " I've missed you baby boy." He said spreading his flabby arms out and exposing his massive moobies. Issei immediately walked over and dove into the fleshy mound that is Sirzechs. The devil king wrapped the boy in a hug, happy to see the boy again. Issei rolled his head up to see Sirzechs's smiling face and asked. " From all those carts I saw, how much weight did you gain this time?"

Sirzechs smiled and ran his fingers through Issei's hair. " I would say 720 pounds, give or take." This made Issei already feel horny, he quickly took off his clothes and went back into Sirzechs's fat body.

" But what about Grayfia? Don't you think she'll..."

" Oh, don't worry about her Issei, I told her that once she brought you here at my summer home, that she is to return to the underworld, and await my order." He assured the boy giving him a good hug with his meaty arms. " Which means, we have this whole house to ourselves now." Then he grabbed Issei, pushed him onto the bed and landed on top of him smothering the boy, with his blubbery body.

Issei was able to pull his head out, from beneath Sirzechs's moobs gasping for air, Sirzechs chuckled then grabbed Issei's face and slammed his lip against his. Issei closed his eyes and was able to free his arms and wrapped them around Sirzechs's next.

From that day on, on summer and winter time Sirzechs would have Issei brought to him in his house, for another round of love making. With Rias agreeing to share her pawn with her older brother, Sirzechs would easily have some alone time with the pawn, and before he even arrives, the devil king would always eat enough just to add some more pounds to his already existing weight. And as for Issei every time he's with Sirzechs, he would be in paradise already loving the fat king and his wonderfully big and flabby moobies. And who knows, maybe he might become a harem king to both women _and_ men.

**The End**


End file.
